


i do

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Breakfast, Getting Together, Green Card Marriage, M/M, Russian!Bucky, Slight Steve Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: “We should sleep together.”“Okay, first of all I know you speak English perfectly, so like, phrasing.” Sam says.“Sam, I think we should sleep in the same bed. For appearances sake.”





	1. Prologue

This is a terrible idea.

Sam sits in his tuxedo in the back of the church with his head in his hands. It’s his wedding day. He’s hiding from everyone.

He thinks about how happy his sister had looked when he told her he was getting married. Sarah was the only person who knew the extent to which his breakup with Steve had fucked him up, and now she was ecstatic that he’d found someone new. His whole family was a little confused as to why they hadn’t heard of the man before, why the wedding was happening so fast, but were equally beatific.

Sam, however, was miserable.

His soon to be husband was a total asshole who’s barely said five words to him. The Russian may have been good looking, Sam could admit that, but he was the total opposite of the outgoing, loyal, and headstrong blonds Sam usually went for. But then again, look how well that had gone last time.

Sam tried to remember why this had seemed like a good idea, why the hell he’d agreed to this.

Speak of the devil, Natasha Romanoff walks into the storage room where Sam is hiding. She sits down on an upturned mop bucket.

“You don’t have to do this.” She says, getting straight to the point.

“If I don’t he’ll get deported!” Sam says, arguing Natasha’s own point from a month earlier.

“Lots of people get deported Sam, you can’t save all of them.” 

“I know, but I agreed. Besides my whole family thinks I’m in love again, finally. I can’t break it to them that it’s all a sham, that I’m still hung up on Steve.”

“They’re going to know something up if you walk down the aisle looking miserable.” Natasha says.

Sam hangs his head. He doesn’t know what the fuck to do.

“Just think about it. You have ten whole minutes till you’re due up there.” Natasha brushes off her dress and leaves Sam with a pat on the shoulder.

Sam bites his nails, something he hasn’t done since he was a kid. There’s another knock on the storage room door. It opens to reveal his fiancé.

“Hey,” the man says awkwardly.

“Hey,” Sam says miserably. 

“You don’t have to do this.” James says.

“You’re girl already gave me that speech.” Sam says.

“Well, it’s true.”

“You liked this idea a month ago.” Sam reminds him.  


“You didn’t look like you had a gun to your head a month ago.” James says.

“Sorry.” Sam says.

“Don’t apologize. If you’re worried about your family we can say I broke it off, I don’t mind looking like an asshole.”

Sam knows that’s true because James usually comes across as an asshole. What James doesn’t know is that the last thing he wants is for his family to think he’s gotten his heart broken again.

“No.” Sam says. “Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”

“You sure, Wilson?” James asks, a skeptical look on his face.

“As sure as I’m keeping my name.” Sam says.

“Okay.” James says, a small but beautiful smile lighting his face.

“Okay.” Sam repeats.

James gives Sam a hand up off the floor, watches as Sam brushes himself off. They both walk towards the aisle.

Sam still thinks this is a terrible idea, but knows he’s definitely had worse.


	2. One

The wedding is beautiful. 

It’s exactly the kind of ceremony Sam envisioned Steve and he would one day have. The historic church is decked out in an arrangement of white and blue flowers, with more being thrown intensely by his niece. Sarah acts as his grooms maid and Natasha acts as James’ both look beautiful in soft blue Greek goddess like gowns. Sam knows he looks good and can admit that James looks wonderful in his black tux, his newly short hair slicked back artfully. 

It’s a picture book wedding, except for the fact that it’s all a ruse.

“So how did you two meet?” Sarah asks at the reception.

“We met through Natasha.” Sam says.

“Yeah, you said that at the rehearsal dinner. I mean like what was the first time you met like?” Sarah interrogates.

“I saw Sam at Natasha and Maria’s wedding.” James says. “I asked him to dance, but he turned me down.”

“I was still with Steve.” Sam says. It’s the first time he’s heard this story and he only now remembers James asking him. At the time he only had eyes for his boyfriend of five years, the man who would leave him for Peggy two weeks later.

“And then two months later we had lunch with Natasha, and the rest is history.” James finishes. He’s technically telling the truth, except instead of being romantic it had been them asking Sam to marry James so he could stay in the country.

“Aww how sweet.” Sarah says, she valiantly doesn’t go into a Steve Rogers ain’t shit rant. “Why so quick, though?”

“Enough of the third degree.” Sam’s mom, Darlene, says.

A new song comes on. “Would you like to dance, Sarah?” James asks in his lilting accent, standing and offering her a hand which she accepts with a smile.

“She’s just being overly protective. We’re all so happy for you, Sam.” Darlene says, making Sam feel incredibly guilty.

“Thanks.” He says, voice choked up. 

“You’re family seems nice.” James says as the party wraps up and they head back to Sam’s house.

“They are.” is all Sam can think to say. The rest of the drive is silent.

“This is you’re room.” Sam says, giving Bucky the grand tour of his Virginian home.

“Oh.” James says, frowning deeply. 

“What?” Sam asks, thinking he knows the answer.  


“We should sleep together.”

“Okay, first of all I know you speak English perfectly, so like, phrasing.” Sam says.

“Sam, I think we should sleep in the same bed. For appearances sake.” James jaw is set firm, brooking no argument.

Sam takes a deep breath. He’s thought about this, Natasha had said he was being silly when he’d told her his plan to set James up in the guest bedroom. They are married now, after all. Besides James might not like it once he’s done it.

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” James says, voice and smile bright. Sam guesses he wasn’t so sure of his argument after all.

“Yeah.” Sam says. 

He hasn’t slept with anyone (in either sense of the phrase) since Steve and he doesn’t know how it’s going to go. Sam still has nightmares, mostly about Riley. Steve had been so sweet and understanding about them, comforting him through them. Steve had been perfect about them, until he left that is.

So let James try sleeping with him. Sam bets that after one night terror James will be retreating to the guest room without complaint.

James goes to bed with a smile on his face and a “goodnight.” Sam doesn’t find sleep so easily. He sits up in the dark, as he’s done many evenings since Steve left him. Eventually he drops off into fitful sleep.

Sam wakes up slowly, only waking up fully as the sun hits his face. He notices the absence of the other man and the smell of coffee so he gets up in search of his new husband and a cup of coffee.

Sam finds not only coffee but a full course meal.

“Natasha didn’t say you could cook.” Sam greets, looking at the spread of waffles, bacon and fruit.

“You didn’t read the Russian bride brochure before buying?.” James says, handing Sam a cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” Sam says, digging into his food. The meal is delicious, Sam can’t think of the last time someone made him a breakfast this good.

After breakfast he does the dishes, ignoring James protests. Then he’s off to work, which he knows would only bolsters his family’s argument that he’s a workaholic. He feels awkward telling James goodbye, feels like he should be giving him a kiss on the cheek on the door step.

Sam goes into work, finding Natasha already occupying his office. She and Sam are both counselors, Sam for Veterans and Natasha for abused women.

“Thought you’d turn up sooner.” Natasha says. “How was the wedding night?”  
“You’re man doesn’t snore, he’s got that going for him.” Sam answers.

“Wedding bliss, warms my heart.” 

“What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to check on you.” Natasha says. “And thank you for going through with the wedding. Yasha comes off hard but he’s really not. I think you’ll get along.”

For the first time Sam believes she’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have like 5 other wips? Yeah  
Am I starting another one? Yeah yeah yeah
> 
> Lemme know what you think, comments are always appreciated!
> 
> I’m on tumblr @ fictionsandironies


End file.
